


Impatient

by WonderPickle



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Quintis - Freeform, but close, fairly hot and heavy, how else do I tag this?, inspired by another work, make out, not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderPickle/pseuds/WonderPickle
Summary: Happy can barely wait until she and Toby leave the garage to get her lips on his.Quintis one-shot.





	Impatient

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Friendly, Friendly Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957665) by [QuietHurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietHurricane/pseuds/QuietHurricane). 



> I re-read the piece "Friendly, Friendly Friends" by Shaye, and WOW. I don't particularly like smut, but I forgot how good it was. and I got inspired. I'm not very good at this kinda stuff, but I needed to get it out of my system. this isn't smut, but it's making out and pretty much everything leading up to sex. so...
> 
> this has nothing to do with her story, but I'm still gonna mark this as inspired by hers because it *was*.
> 
> if you haven't read that piece yet, do yourself a favor and read it. please :)

“Happy,” Toby asked his wife as she dragged him by the hands away from the garage door, “why were you so desperate to get out of there?”

Once they created enough distance to be shielded in the darkness, she thrust his shoulders against the wall. “Today on the case?” she whispered, pushing her body against his. “When you took charge and yelled at Walt…”

He blinked at her, eyes bright in the dark. “Did that get your motor running? Seriously?”

“What can I say?” she muttered.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, but lost the feeling when she kissed him. She made her mouth his sole source of air as their lips collided fiercely, blocking out everything else. He breathed her in.

Both of their nerves started to burn, skin warming. Her cheeks flushed.

He kept his teeth closed, her tongue wanting inside. She didn’t get her way, making her throat groan. Her fingers tangled in his hair and knocked off his hat. He didn’t complain.

Her body curved to meet his, arching against him. She had to stand on the tips of her toes, but she pulled him down to her. His arms slipped around her. She pushed with all the weight she had, chest against chest. A soft noise rumbled in his mouth. It wasn’t what she wanted out of him.

She pushed her hips forward. She moved them close to his, but only for a second, then she pulled away for longer. Although more than a second was too much time without feeling him. She shifted to her original position again.

She was growing impatient. He wasn’t.

His hands ventured lower. They snuck under her shirt, raising goosebumps as his fingertips kissed her skin. His wedding ring grazed her waist.

She tugged on his thick strands of hair. Slowly, he started to open his mouth for her. She used her tongue to speed up the process, unwilling to wait. She tilted her head to get as deep as she could. Sliding one hand down his neck, she pulled his face closer.

He let her fall into his distraction ploy. While she was invested in his mouth, he spun her body around. He switched their positioning and pinned her to the wall, moving his hands away before they got stuck. They crawled up her shoulders and into her hair, interweaving with the gente curls.

He broke their lips apart. She inhaled sharply, both from the sudden exposure on her bare lips and from the new breath of air. He put his mouth to her collarbone. He focused on her pulse before working his way up, nibbling where she didn’t want him to and only kissing where she did. She groaned at him.

“Doc,” she said hoarsely. “How about we take this home?”

“Weren’t you the one who couldn’t wait?” he mumbled against her neck.

“I’m even less patient now.”

* * *

Happy and Toby made their way through the front door, lips together, as one unit. They stumbled a bit into the wall, but blindly falling inside the apartment was a practiced art they’d nearly mastered.

Both of their shoes were immediately shaken off.

As he kicked the door closed with his heel, she grabbed both sleeves of his leather jacket and shrugged it off. He unbuttoned her black jeans. She shimmied her legs out, helping him get them to the floor.

Their connection broke, only to remove each of their shirts, both panting. But their lips were together again in less time than they were apart.

She looped her legs around his waist. The position allowed her to push his jeans down without moving her hands away from his neck. She arched her back, wanting her chest to be as close as possible. Her legs snaked around his, heels dangling around his knees. Her hips were pressed slightly above his waist. He kept her upright, with his arms on her back.

He focused her attention on her chest. His lips started just below her collarbone, kissing their way down. She whimpered. When he reached the farthest he could from her position, he trailed upwards again.

“Bedroom?” he muttered.

“Mmmm. Not enough time.”

And they fell onto the couch, a mess of limbs and loose clothing, with a lot to say through a language specific to only them.


End file.
